The Half Blood Prince and The Gryffindor Princess
by Karenjustthat
Summary: Hermione made a charm to a man so he didnt die, to Severus Snape. What are the consecuences of letting him live? Will she see him as a teacher for the rest of her life ? but most important , will he stop see her as the Knowing-all? Not good for summaries XD This takes place after the battle, many survived and its rated M for later chapters so enjoy :D image by *MaggiesWorlds
1. Channing Animarum

**This is my first story so please dont be hard on me D: English isnt my first language either so yeah correction you saw please let me know , i have this story from a while ago (5 years) and i havent had the courage to bring it up so yeah here it is :DD  
- i dont own harry potter nor anything to do with it , they are all creations of the faboulous J.K Rowling  
It will be reated Mature for later chaptes so yeah:D**

Channing Animarum

I was lying on my bed at the weasley´s house late at was summer , the summer we were finally done with Voldemort and his horrocruxes, the summer we would have normal lifes, the summer before the last year at Hogwarts. Tomorrow morning we will finally go back home, Hogwarts, Ginny ,Ron, Harry and me (Ms. Weasley have obligated Ron to go back and end school , so basically harry will be going too, and me… well I wanted to end school since I didn't have anywhere to go) . I ám really nervous and didnt know what to expect tomorrow, i just could sleep it was tomorrow... I saw Ginny´s long red hair shinning from the light that came from the moon. I could only remember one thing...blood.

_***Flashback***_

My hands were covered in red fresh blood, my fingers where trying to kept the blood driving out from his neck, he was getting pale, even paler. I started crying…  
- Don´t die , please – I sobbed – Harry is looking for help just wait - he didn't respond, how could he?  
-I … I …. Can´t – he tried saying, his lips where starting to turn blue.  
- Don´t talk, keep your energy, focus in staying awake - I said crying of desperation, Harry was getting to long.  
He lifted his hand with his hand to his head. Whispered something, and a string of white magic came from it… a memory  
- I understand, please let me – I said, I kept them close from a vessel I got from my purse.  
- Hermione… - he was closing his eyes, he was very weak. Nagini´s venom started to make its job.  
- Please don't die, I have an idea please - I said getting my wand, I was really desperate and crying , I couldn't let him die! .  
- _Channing animarum - _ I said getting the charm done, I white light went from my chest to his chest where it shinned to a beautiful red. His eyes started to produce light and kept open for no more than 5 seconds, than he fainted.  
- Well at least you aren´t going to die – I said smiling removing a dark lock of hair from his forehead.  
- Hermione! Im here ! And I brought help! –Harry yelled to me . When he was close enough he started to bring me up, I couldn't everything was starting to spin.  
- Miss, step a side please we have to give him first aid- a medic told me I couldn't move harry couldn't bring me up. Then it happened.  
Everything went darker and I collapsed to the floor, then I listened to it. _¨Hermione¨, _it wasn't Harry´s voice, it was his…. Snape´s voice.

**What did you think? :O the flashback, havent ended yet it will end in two or three chapters more cause we will find out why is hermione up so late before going back and why she´s so nervous. i made the first part of the flashback so we think at firstit was ron dying so yep. please review :D it will encourage me to end this :333 and thanks :D XxXKarenDipanderXxX**


	2. Urge

**HI! This is the second chapter. Its almost all a filler to give a link to the next chapter. Thanks for following the story and leaving reviews, you don't know how happy they make me. So yeah this is the third one Enjoy :D**

2. Urge  
Flashback  
I felt something missing. I woke up to the smell of blood and sweat… and with it the sound of screaming, crying, people around me crying desperately. I was lying on the floor, on a corner of the great hall with what seemed like a white towel made into a pillow. I sit up and fixed my view. I saw people lying all over the floor, some were coughing blood, and some others were with one or two people at the side meanwhile some other wizard trying to heal them, and some others were already…. gone.  
I stood up and started walking trying not to step on someone. I stopped in front of Tonks´s and Lupin´s bodies lying there without life. It broke my heart; they had so much future ahead of this war and …. Baby Teddy, how could someone tell him that his parents where just gone? Just like that. I pulled a white towel that was near the bodies, I covered their faces in sign of respect. I removed from my eyes the tears that threaten to fall and kept walking. At the end of the Great Hall, just were the master table should have been where many heads all covered with red hair, The Weasley´s. Ms Weasley crying on the floor. George holding…. Fred lifeless, crying of desperation, holding to his brother body like if his life depends on it. Ginny was trying to pull her mother up in a fail attempt; I approached the family.

Ginny saw me and run to me, crying just crying. Ron saw me to and walked from his father arms to mine´s. They didn't talk and just kept crying. I didn't want them to talk what could I say? ¨Everything will be fine¨ NO! I couldn't say that, I sit them both, Ron and Ginny, each one hugged me and cried. I couldn't stop staring at Fred´s expression, it was just peace, it didn't 'seem like he wasn´t in pain.

After about half an hour like this, I care to ask.  
- Are any of you hungry? –I said to the family, Fleur was holding to Bill and Mr. Weasley was holding a sleepy Molly and George was still crying but silently on top of his brother´s body.  
- Thirsty - Ron finally said.  
- Okay I will go find something, hold her – I said to him, he just nodded a quiet yes and moved to hold Ginny. I went to the hall of the Great Hall door, in a corner there were nurses hanging food and water. And there was a line so I needed to wait.  
After a few minutes of waiting it was my turn, Ms Pomfrey was who bring me back from my thoughts.  
-Oh! Ms Granger you are already up – she said trying to give me a smile.  
- Yeah , how much time I was out? – I asked  
- Well about 3 or 4 hours . There – She said smiling me handing a sandwich and a glass of water  
- Was much more than what I expected, no ms. I´m here for food for the Weasley´s , please – I said forcing a smile  
- Oh okay, so will there be 9 ? counting all of them – she said making a tray appeared in front of her and placing the water and sandwiches in it.  
-Just 8… please – I said trying not to cry. My tears wouldn't help anybody so I wouldn't cry.  
- Oh… I see , Im so sorry, here- She said handing me the tray  
- Thanks – I say starting to walk away.  
- Just another thing, do you know where's Harry? - I said to her  
- The last time I saw him, he was on the stairs leading to Albus office – she said making appear another glass of water and sandwich on the tray and smiling.  
- And…. Snape? - I asked carefully, I needed to know, but I didn't know why.  
- He´s on the medical wing, dear –she said smiling  
- Thanks Ms. Pomfrey – I said walking with the tray.

As I walked to the Weasleys and handed the awake one the sandwiches I notice George more calmed.  
- Here – I said giving him a glass of water  
- Thanks Mione – he said without even forcing a smile.  
I left the tray on the floor next to Mr. Weasley and walked back to Ron.  
- I will go look for Harry, I be back soon –I said giving him a kiss on the cheek  
- Okay take care – He said giving me a light kiss on the lips. I dare to smile.

I was walking through the stairs, asking me why I didn't kiss Ron back; I didn't feel what I felt in the Chamber of Secrets. I couldn't, but my body was really tired and my mind was somewhere else, my heart ached, I think because everything was happening so quickly, sure I loved that finally Ron kissed me , but I don't know….  
I found Dumbledore in the hall leading his office. He was with Harry. They were talking of something  
- Sir, Harry I being looking for you – I said, he was surprised to see me.  
- Oh Hermione – he just managed to said, he was kind of mad.  
- I bring you something to eat Harry – I said handing the glass and sandwich  
- Thanks – He just said  
- Miss Granger you should be back with Mr. Weasley – Dumbledore said with a straight face on his face  
- Yes Professor I will, you come Harry? – I said, I notice both of them were mad. I didn't have a clue why.  
- No, later mione - he said, his blue green eyes piercing through me judging me.  
- Ok I will be down with Ron – I said walking to the stairs when I stuck my hand in my purse that moment was when I find it. The vessel with Snape's memories.

I stayed paralyzed in the bottom of the stairs, seeing the vessel. Inside a white liquid moving. I had an immense urge to know what this little bottle could show me. I needed to know.

**So why do you think , I told you is filler, I wil update between now and morning cause I need to pass the paper to the computer and add details so yeah :D Everything I recived thanks :3 and if you want to review go ahead :D I grab everything and try to make this better **


	3. Vessel

**HI :D this is the third chapter :3 so yeah :D i know the second one is a filler i bet you like this one i m trying to keep things curios until the end of the flashback (it s almost done i promise!D: ) Please don't hate me is my first attempt making a story,  
Here you go Enjoy :D !**

**3. Vessel**

I have the urge to know. And the only pensive I know is the one on Dumbledore´s office. ¨I need to know¨. I didn't even know why I got this sudden urge to see into his memories. I just felt that I got to know.

I climbed the stairs back to where Dumbledore and Harry where. In the hall, there was no one, not even a ghost so I stepped in front of the gargoyle; ¨what was the master office´s password? ¨.  
- Chocolate Frogs – I said. It open, I was even closer to know what this vessel held.  
I entered the master office; it looked dark and very creepy.  
- Lumos – I whispered afraid there maybe someone here. I started searching for the cupboard Harry described; I put my wand on my mouth so I got a better way find it with my hands, or at least feel something. I felt a door jar and I pulled it; maybe it will be when it opened.  
Then it did, I stepped back and find the pensive in front of me, and different vessels with memories on them in the shelves.  
-Here you are – I said getting close to the pensive and opening the vessel I got in my bag.  
- Well show me, Snape –I said pouring the light liquid on the blue one of the pensive. I got air and sank my face on the pensive. I was nervous.

_I appeared in the Hogwarts Express with a boy and a girl, the girl had long curly red hair, and the boy next to her had black and shoulder length hair. The boy was pale ¨Snape¨ I thought. The girl haved her face in a book and little Snape was just there seeing her. ¨That must be Harry´s mom; she reminds me some much about me at that age¨. The little one just smiled to her when finally the girl decided to start talking to him. ¨I didn't knew they were friends, Harry didn't mention it¨.  
The memory changed to Snape and Lily standing face to face, in one of the Hogwarts hall. They were either about 16 or 17 years.  
- What are you talking about, we are together lily – Snape said taking a step closer to her.  
- We aren't no more Severus, please go away – Lily told him trying to break the space between them.  
- Is this for the stupid of James, right? I knew he would make you get away from me – Snape said walking on circles with her in the middle.  
- Is NOT about James, Severus, it´s about you transforming on one of Lucious puppets and you called me a Mud-blood- Lily said and she seemed hurt. I just kept out of Snape circle where I could see both of them.  
- Lily please don't bring that up – Snape said stopping in front of her.  
- I´m sorry Severus, we are over – Lily said kissing him on the lips. ¨I didn't know they dated, well I didn't even know they were friends so this really don't surprise me ¨ I said when I saw Snape putting his hands on Lily´s waist.  
- Don't please – Severus said when they broke apart.  
The memory changed again. I saw myself entering the Great Hall with the rest of the First year. Snape was seeing me. ¨ That's strange ¨ I said as I walked to see his eyes and face. The memory went faster to when the Sorting Hat shouted Gryffindor. Snape face turned into hurt.  
The memory changed a couple of other times, but they were all of me studying, or in class or eating at the Great Hall. ¨I didn't even notice him looking at us¨ I thought  
It stopped again but now in a Dumbledore office. Snape looked upset.  
- Severus you know that's prohibited – Dumbledore said crossing his arms  
- Yes I know Albus, but she reminds me so much of Lily – Snape said sitting on a chair.  
- Severus, she could be your daughter - Dumbledore strike again.  
- I know Albus, do you think I don't know that? She´s just a young women, but she´s so like Lily but at the same time she´s very different – Snape said putting his hands on his hair. ¨ I haven't see him like this is so strange ¨  
- Severus make your feelings for her die, Ms Granger its young and remember she hates you – Dumbledore said ¨They are talking about me¨  
- I already tried that! God I treat her worst than even Potter himself! Dammit! She hates me! Just like Lily! – Snape yelled, he looked so desperate.  
- Severus enough my boy, she´s not Lily! – Dumbledore told him I felt he was going to slap him  
- I know….. she´s better – Snape said with his eyes to the ceiling.  
The memory changed again. It was in the lake, he was dying. I saw myself enter to run to his side. There was silence.  
* Hermione * He thinked, it is what sounded his thought at that moment  
My me started yelling to Harry  
* Calm down, Granger its okay * He think. He felt my hand on his neck then me started crying  
* Dear, are you crying? Don't cry please its okay, everything will be fine¨ He said my other me was crying of desperation.  
_*Hermione*_ He said, ¨that's when he whispered my name and I told him to shut up.  
*She must know, she must I can't die this way¨ He thought and grabbed his wand extracting his memories  
¨The Vessel¨ I whispered to my ear, I knew that couldn't affect anything I just needed to. I saw myself taking out the vessel and putting the memories on it.  
* There she will know now, I can die even if I can't tell her myself* He said and saw me yelling something and getting out my wand and whispering something. He read my lips  
* No Hermione! Don't * He shouted to himself. The last thing I saw was my eyes. He fainted. _

I was out of the pensive. I wanted to know, now I was really confused. Why he gave me a bunch of memories about me and him with Lily? . Why do I got hurt when I saw him kissing Lily? It can't be I have….No don't even think about it Hermione.

I went out of there with the memory back in the vessel. ¨It must keep hidden; he must never know I saw it¨. I started walking back to where Ron and everyone else were. When I was on the stairs to the Great Hall a white robe caught my attention. I turned left following him or her. It brought me to the Room of Requirements but transformed to the Nursery Wing but even larger. I saw Lavender sitting on a chair with her arm broken, and Neville helping Luna get up. I waved they both smiled. I was happy they were okay. Med wizard were running all over the place, then a nurse stopped me.  
- Excuse me miss, do you need anything? The pain pills are being given at the Great Hall – She told me seeing me from head to toe.  
- I´m looking for someone – I said trying to look over her shoulder  
- I´m sorry miss but here are the ones that needed healing, and downstairs are the bodies… of well you know- She told me, I didn't quite understand what she was trying to tell me.  
- Granger you are alright! Thank to Merlin – McGonagall shouted making the nurse a side.  
- Yes Professor, Im glad you are alright to – I told her, I was really happy she was alright.  
- Thanks dear do you need something? Or Mr Potter, or Mr Weasley ? – She asked me.  
- I m looking for Professor Snape have you see him? - I asked, I felt the urge again.  
- He´s on the other medical wing with the guards and dementors with him – the nurse talked again. Dementors?  
- Where? – I asked her with my tone of voice getting higher  
- The right wing just in front of this one – She said scared.  
- They wouldn't let you get near him dear, he will get the kiss – McGonagall told me putting one hand in my shoulder.  
- WHY? They can't! Can you make them let me talk to him? – I told her I felt desperate, and tired.  
- He´s a spy from Voldemort, I cant dear I m sorry- she told me and walked away.  
I did the same, but went straight to the other wing. I saw the one dementor with the guards  
- Let me in – I commanded, they looked at me with a question mark on their faces  
- We cant miss orders from above – one told me then another presence felt.  
- Let her go on – Dumbledore told them. I only smiled while I entered the room.  
I had not light just the one from the moon entering from the window. A bed was on the middle of the room. On it the body of the men I saved a few hours ago. Snape was their laying reading peacefully.  
- Granger, what do you need? – He asked not caring to move his eyes from the book.  
- I …. I don't need anything – I felt like a child in his presence.  
- Then you must go I don't need you here – Auch! That hurts! Why did that hurt? Snape didn't even dare to look at me.  
- You want me to save you, then let them kill you FINE FOR ME - I told him, I sound hurt.  
- I didn't ask you to save me – Snape said finally putting that damn book down. His black eyes pierced my soul looking thought my eyes.  
- I saved you because you were dying! – I yelled to him. I felt strange.  
- Again I didn't ask you to save me – He said and it happened. He began to convulse, I was freak out. And run to the door to my surprise Dumbledore was still here.  
-Help him he need a medic! – I yelled and a guy broke in with a couple of nurses.  
- The Antidote nurse ! NOW ! – the medic shouted when he checked Snape´s eyes.  
- here doctor – she told him handing the antidote  
- Whats happening? – I asked concerned walked through my body.  
- The venom is making its job, we need to contra rest the effect or he could die – The doctor said looking at me.  
- He´s going to get the kiss? Why don't let him die? – A nurse said. If looks could kill that nurse would be over dead by now. Killed by me.  
- No he´s not receiving the kiss young lady – Dumbledore walked in saying. My heart breath again. What was happening to me?  
-What ? – I said hope in my voice. Everyone on the room looked at me stranged.  
- Indeed Ms Granger, Severus is not gulty from killing even a fly – Dumbledore said with his usual voice.  
- I don't care people just leave the room I need someone to stay with the man but just one person – the doctor said. He was really stressed by the two nurses,the guards,Dumbledore and me being there.  
- I will – I didn't even notice when I said it.  
- Okay Ms. I will live you a spare chair with a blanket on if you get tired – the other nurse told me. Everyone just blinked to the answer I gave.  
- Now everyone out! – The doctor said and in a blink of a eye everyone was gone, I was left alone with Snape again. I saw him, his dark hair stick with sweat to his face sides. I couldn't do anything when my hand was unconsciously removing those strands of hair from his face. He looked so vulnerable and calm. It maked me smile. I didn't even know where everything of this was coming from but I felt calmer than when I woke up.

I crossed my arms over the bed, resting my head on them , I wished this whole war ended. We deserved some peace.

**So what did you think? :D Its better than the last one? :D its longer too! :D Well Hermione is feeling something and felt jelous of Lily and Severus kissing :D so yeah! :D Im happy with how this turn out better than what I expected :D Thanks to the people that have leaved me reviews I appreciate them thanks really :D! and if you will like give me another n.n or suggestion too they are cool :D Next chapter will be up between tomorrow or Friday :3 XO: Karen**


	4. Running

**Hey guys! :D like I promise here´s the 4****th**** chapter, I will like to say thank you to the people that lived me reviews and have followed the story, thank you very much! I grab everything you tell me so I got a richer story that you will like, and that's not a waste of your time :D Please Enjoy  
- I don't own anything from Harry Potter neither any character they are all creations of J.K Rowling  
4. Running  
**_Severus POV  
_I fainted, again. That venom must be stronger than I throught, or…. Just that kid that calls himself a Med doesn't know how to contra rest it. Only if they let me go to my lab and brew something. But no. I have to be stuck in this bed, with this book. I slowly opened my eyes when the pain wasn't strong enough to make me faint again ¨I should keep reading¨. I through to myself. I slowly opened my eyes; it was still dark so not that much time must have passed. I started moving my left hand so I could sit up and as I started to move the right so I could adjust and sit up … I felt something over it. ¨It must be the book¨ I throught. It wasn't. It was long and thin. With a special texture. I took some in my fist and caress it with my fingers. My heart started to beat faster and desperate. I focus on the thing that was over my hand. It was hair. Brown, thick and much of it hair. Girls hair. ¨No¨ I throught. I felt something wet in my hand. ¨Oh good she´s drooling. It can't be more perfect¨ Why she has to be so stubborn and come looking for me? Why did she have to save me? Why she had to do... She started moving¨ Please don't let her wake up¨ she started lifting her face still holding my hand. Her saliva tumbling from the corner of her mouth. Her brown sleepy eyes seeing me ¨Those beauti…. Whats wrong with you Severus? ¨ I said to myself. This was really getting complicated.

_Hermione´s POV  
_I woke up to see him looking at me, those big and black eyes looking at me. Wait, he was looking at me. Is this saliva? I was expulsing saliva from my mouth, in my sleep, into his hand?. Jeez Hermione.  
¨Cant you let go of my hand? ¨Snape said.  
¨I´m sorry¨ I said cleaning the saliva from my mouth while he grabbed the blanket to clean his hand.  
¨ For what, Miss Granger? From saving my life or the fact you drooling while you sleep? ¨ He asked, he was mad even more than before.  
¨I saved you, because you asked me! ¨ I said standing up and shouting at him. His face was still the same, no emotions no nothing.  
¨I didn't do such a thing, Miss Granger¨ He said grabbing the glass of water that was left beside him on the nightstand.  
¨You did¨ I said while I walked to the door. He didn't move, he didn't try to say anything, not even thanks. I felt… hurt? No just disappointed I guess. That's when there was a huge sound coming from outside. And many lights could be seen. I ran to the window, looking down there was another battle between the renegades and Hogwarts. The castle started trembling, they were attacking the building. We couldn't stay here. Snape didn't move, didn't make any sound. He was standing next to me, looking at me. ¨MOVE! He shouted making me fall to the hard ground. His body was covering mine. The window broke and millions of tiny pieces of glass blow up all over the room. We stayed like that, for a whole minute; his eyes were locked with mine. His hair was falling over; his lips were at less than a centimeter from mine. I could ….. No. I push him from me, standing up on the way. ¨We have to find another place¨ he said standing up, but when he tried to walk to follow me, I saw he couldn't. I went back and putted his arm around my shoulders helping him walk. This will make us move slower, but at least we wouldn't be on battle area. As we started walking to the Great Hall, we saw the right wall started to break. We couldn't go anywhere. ¨Go straight to the Dungeons¨ He commanded me, so we did. After what looked like a eternity, we finally reached the Dungeons. The road down here was starting to break as we passed. I left Snape on the stairs so I could go an open a door so we could be safe at least on a classroom. Half the dungeons were already destroyed. But not Snape´s office. ¨Alohomora¨ I said in front of his room. Nothing. ¨I can't open it! ¨I shouted running back to him. ¨Of course you can't, Little Miss-Know-It-All! It has an anti-alohomora charm! ¨ He said shouting to me.¨Then you go open it, wait! Yo to walk¨ I said while a huge rock falled from the ceiling. I sit down next to him, so he could walk faster. He made his way to the door helped by me. ¨Sweet chocolate eyes, open the door, so I could come.¨ He chanted, Snape didn't seem all that scary on this moment. The door opened. And Snape´s office was reveled. ¨Get in! ¨ He shouted and he pushed me so I enter. Instead, he throw me to the stairs, I fell over hitting my head numerous times. After a couple of minutes that I stayed on the floor, blood was coming from my head and it was all dizlee. I listened to the crashes out of the castle, and a man walking too me with much difficulty to walk. ¨Why on Merlin´s beard, do you pushed me? ¨ I asked moving myself so he could be set on the floor. ¨You wouldn't move, I´m sorry ¨ He said walking past through me. Did he said that he was sorry, actually sorry? I stranded up and follow him to see the office. It wasn't huge but it wasn't small either. But it was dark, very dark for my own taste. The vessels from the potions he, I supposed, made were lying on the multiple shelf's. There was a desk almost at the end with a window on its back. Snape with much more difficulty was walking to the desk. I just standed there seeing him. His pale face with so much authority on it, his stings of black hair that fell off from his ponytail, even with his little hobble he looked so imposing, so….. Sexy. That made tought made me blush. ¨I think the running to here made you blush, Miss Granger¨ He said opening the first drawer of the desk. It made me blush even more. He took out what it seemed like a diary, and walked to the fireplace. ¨We got to go, we can't stay here¨ He said leaning to the side. ¨We can, we just have to wait¨ I said stepping near him and looking to the fireplace. ¨I could start convulsing any minute from now, Miss Granger, beside you are pretty damage yourself¨ He said looking at my new bruiser on my forehead. I touched and it was still sending blood, because my fingers were stained with it. Snape walked to me, and touched the injury, and let his hand rest on my cheek. He was very cold next to my hot skin. I couldn't stop blushing. ¨We need to get that fixed, Miss Granger, and I don't have the necessary thing to make a antidote here¨ He said and then stepped back to the fireplace, grabbing some Flue dust. ¨I don't have anything to help you here, come¨ He said stepping to the fireplace, offering me his hand. ¨Where are we going?¨ I asked not even trying to move. ¨A safer place, I´m still your teacher, it´s my duty to keep you safe¨ He said. That make me glad, I walked to the fireplace and taked his hand, I stepped next to him on the fireplace. He then let shouted ¨SPINNER END! ¨ and like that we disappeared. Leaving nothing behind us, just some dust.

**Did you liked? Thanks for the waiting, I´m really sorry guys, I just entered College and everything so different I hope you understand I will try to update at the most 2 weeks apart, so like twice a month. Thanks for being so patient I really appreciated**. I hope you all have a great summer and good luck on school! :D Love you all XxKarenxX


End file.
